numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Time to read this criticism.
I can't believe Jaydob was mad enough to actually report this to Arifmetix. And as my results say, it seems like a lot of people love clones. Yeah, that's right, LOTS of people. Dude, Jaydob, I just think you of a clone fan. *"HOW ELSE R U SUPPOSED TO DRILL INTO KIDS HEADS THAT 11=10+1 ETC ETC": To drill it in their head, lemme just slap the numberling on 'em! *"THATS LIKE 6 HAVING PENTAGONAL EYES BUT ROLLING DICE": Well at least she ain't like that! *"Yes! Try basing 12 off a calendar with 28-31 DAYS!!!": ...the months, guys! The MONTHS! There's TWELVE months, TWELVE zodiac signs, TWELVE hours, TWELVE blah blah blah, you may say I'm hypocritical because my Twelve is ice-related, but come on! December! That's the 12th month! *"Or a clock, with SIXTY MINUTES" "AND 24 HOURS IN A DAY": Just base it off of hours on a clock and how much months their is! *"which is whyy my clock twelve doesnt talk much bout minutes": What do you mean even? *"idk whyy he complains about 11-15 when his 11-15 have nothing to do with those numbers": Oh yeah? Let me show you... **Eleven is based off of SPORTS. She not only exercises but also does SPORTS. **Twelve is based off of December, the twelth month. It may sound weird but that's why she's basically icy, because December's the FIRST month in winter. **Thirteen is based off of unluckiness. In fact, I assume you didn't do your research, because look at this: "Thirteen: Unlucky, frequently subtracts and rearranges in a disorderly fashion." **Fourteen is a gambler. In order to not make him look like a bigger, fatter Seven, I made him gold and give him radical faces! He is not double lucky even when Fourteen is based off of luckiness. **Fifteen, you're kinda correct on that one. But seriously, I don't want SEVENTY FIVE blobs. **And to those who are ranting, you probably didn't look at some of their designs. *"15 is A BUNCH OF SEPARATE BLOBS" "HOW IS THAT TO DO WITH 15 SMH": Well... at least they are WAY more helpful than Skifteen Jessie! But seriously! *"how is 24 a fatter 12": Read this. Let's sink this in, because Twelve and Twenty-Four BOTH are super-rectangles, thus are considered clones. **12: ...Twelve, who discovers that she is a super-rectangle with amazing special powers. **24: She is a super-rectangle that can become 1x24, 2x12, 3x8, 4x6, 6x4, 8x3, 12x2 and 24x1. *"ok yokai, 33 is a multiple of 13!!": YOU DON'T KNOW- actually, in all seriousness, I don't wanna say this. I don't think that! What? I'm EDUCATED to know that 13 * 3 DOESN'T equal 33! But seriously, Thirty-Three breaks apart when she LAUGHS. That's like Thirteen breaking apart when he hears his name! *"he thinks just because its yellow its a 13 clone": ...really? I don't think that. I didn't think just because Thirty-Three is yellow means that she's a Thirteen clone. I THINK THAT BECAUSE OF HOW SHE BREAKS APART WHEN SHE LAUGHS IS SIMILAR TO HOW WHEN THIRTEEN HEARS HIS NAME HE BREAKS APART! Okay, there. Arifmetix... you really didn't know about me. You didn't even know that I considered Thirty-Three a clone of Thirteen (both break apart when they do something, thirteen hearing his name and thirty-three laughing) and Three (similar designs) (maybe its an error actually.), and last off, as I get through further numbers, I don't really know what their meaning is so I make up personalities which aren't similar to other Numberblocks, like 63's only personality being irritation. There. In fact, 118 is gonna be based off of the Periodic Table. That was offtopic though. Bye. Oh wait. For those who say that I don't know my math, you don't know the personalities. I directly ranted them not only on what they look like, but also by their PERSONALITIES. So if you guys said that I based it off on looks, you guys are truly nooby idiots. Sorry for Koolgal... but seriously! Category:Blog posts